Sunny Day
by MalinTheSwede
Summary: Link and Zelda have fun on a sunny day. LinkxZelda. Oneshot.


(A/N: Ok, well, I decided not to do a sequel for my other oneshot. I started writing it, but I just couldn't. So, here's another oneshot for you. Like you care! haha!)

The sun was bright. So bright, in fact, that you could hardly see where you were going. Luckily Link and Zelda weren't going anywhere. They were simply sitting down under that yellow sun, eating sandwiches and giggling every now and then. The green picnic blanket that Link had brought was beneath them as they ate, and they were very much enjoying each other's company. Zelda spoke all of a sudden, peering at Link through squinted eyes.

"Today is such a lovely day!" Zelda laughed. "Although the sun is rather bright wouldn't you say?" She took a small bite of her sandwich.

"Yes. But that's what makes it nice." Link saw that Zelda was looking somewhat irritated.

"Would you like to move under that tree over there?" Link pointed to a fairly large tree about thirty feet from them.

"Well, I guess." Zelda started picking their things up to take over to the shade. When they had moved all of the picnic items, they both plopped down on opposite sides of the blanket, looking tired. Although it wasn't much work, the hot sun made it feel like it.

"Phew, that sun really is scorching." Link let out a long breath.

Zelda didn't have a reply for that. Instead she offered Link a canteen filled with cold water. "Here." She said, handing it to him.

"But, Zelda, that's yours!"

"So, I don't need it, and you already drank all of yours. Take it." Zelda forced him to take it.

Link finally took it and sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" He said rather sarcastically.

Zelda just laughed and watched him drink her water for a while. "So, Link." She began, still eying him.

Link had stopped drinking. "Yeah?"

Zelda twirled a loose string on her bright yellow sun dress. "What do you want to do?"

Link raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I _mean, _what do you want to do?" Zelda sounded a bit frustrated.

Link looked as if he were thinking. "Play tag?"

Zelda literally burst out laughing. She laughed until her stomach was about to explode. When she finally found she could speak, she answered. "Link, we're seventeen. We haven't played tag since we were twelve."

"So?" He smirked and got up suddenly. "You're it!" He darted in the other direction very fast.

"Link! I'm gonna get you!" Zelda growled angrily and got up and stomped after him.

After she had chased him for quite a long time, she finally fell down in the grass, giving up completely. "Okay Link, I give up!" She screamed from the ground where she had fallen.

She didn't hear Link sneak up from somewhere. "Oh really Princess?"

Zelda jumped and let out an odd girlish noise. "Link! You idiot. You don't just sneak up on someone like that. And don't you _ever _call me Princess again." She had gotten up from the ground and was walking towards Link, trying to hide a smile. She never could stay mad at Link. He backed away.

"You never said time out." He laughed. This time, though, she got the best of him and grabbed his arm before he could dart away again.

"You're. It." She sneered and started running away. Unfortunately, she didn't get very far. First of all, running in a dress is quite hard, and second, Link was fast. Very fast. He had practically jumped on her back, making her scream and fall to the ground instantly. Link turned her around so she was facing him. It took Zelda some time to realize their awkward position. And when she did realize, she became very hot. Not that she wasn't already from the sun.

"Link." She whispered hoarsely. "Get off me." He obeyed immediately, becoming extremely red in the face. He looked like a tomato.

"Anyways, you're it."

"I don't really feel like running around. I'm really hot."

Link tried not to think about the double entendre. "Okay." He looked up at the sun. Not directly, but enough to see where it was in the sky. It was still very high. "Hey, you want to go to Lake Hylia?" Link asked hopefully.

Zelda didn't even have to think. "Yes!" Link got out his horse call and whistled for Epona. She came instantly of course, and Link mounted her just as quick. Zelda on the other hand, hesitated.

"What about our stuff?" She asked.

Link just shrugged. "We'll come back for it later."

"Um, okay." Zelda grabbed Link's hand and mounted Epona behind him. They rode out of Southern Hyrule Field, which was where they had been, and took the path that led to the Great Hylian Bridge. Link took Zelda to the Flight by Fowl building. They both dismounted when they reached the front door and went inside. Link paid the guy forty rupees. Zelda tried to pay for herself but Link wouldn't hear of it.

When Link approached the ledge without a cucco, Zelda grabbed his arm roughly. "What in Nayru's name are you doing?"

"Jumping off." Link looked at her oddly.

"Get a cucco first!"

"That's no fun Zel. Trust me." Then he did something very unexpected. He grabbed her and held her very tight and jumped off the ledge. Zelda screamed as loud as she could into his chest and clung to him with all her strength. It wasn't long before they hit the water, refreshing both of them in an instant. Zelda hadn't let go of Link and still had her face buried in his chest when they surfaced.

"Zelda?" Link pried her off of him. She was white as a sheet and shaking a little.

"L-link?" She stuttered. "Don't do that again. I think I just died of fright." She was mad, but she was much too frightened to express it.

"I'm sorry." Link gave her a quick hug and pushed her hair out of her eyes gently. "Let's go sit on that island over there." Link began swimming towards a small island in the middle of the lake. Zelda followed without a sound.

When they reached it, Link pulled himself up onto it and then offered Zelda a hand to pull her up as well. She took it and sat next to Link. Her dress was plastered to her skin and she was actually quite miserable.

"What's wrong Zel?" Link asked.

"What's _wrong_?" Zelda stared into his eyes icily. "Gee, I don't know. Maybe I'm still a bit shaken from our little plunge. And...never mind." She blushed slightly.

"And what?" Link pressed.

"I said never mind." Zelda looked away from him and tears threatened to come out. They eventually did, but she hid them well. At least, she thought she did. Link, unfortunately for her, noticed.

"Zelda? Are you crying?" Link moved even closer to her and put his arm around her. Zelda tried to ignore the fact that she had a huge knot in her stomach.

"No."

"Yes you are. Look at me."

Zelda looked at him reluctantly. Sure enough, there were tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know jumping off of there would make you cry." Link squeezed her with the arm that was around her.

"It's not just that." Zelda whispered.

"Then what is it?" Link questioned.

"I can't tell you." Zelda blushed again.

"Why not? You've always told me everything. I'm your best friend."

"Link..." Zelda looked discouraged.

"All right, I'm sorry." He hung his head, making his wet blond hair fall in his face. That was all she needed. She leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. She quickly pulled back and saw his surprised expression.

"What was that for?" Link had lifted his head and was looking at her through gleaming blue eyes.

"I just...felt like it."

"Oh, right. And what made you feel like it?" He smirked playfully.

"Stop it! Don't tell me you haven't noticed an attraction between us."

"I suppose you're right." Link sighed dramatically and tilted his head to look at her. "You know what that means?"

"What?" Zelda raised an eyebrow.

That was when Link returned her kiss. More deeply than before, and it lasted much longer. "You know, Zel, I've known you all my life, and I've always been there for you right?" He asked when they parted for air.

"Yeah." Their faces were still very close, and as they talked, their breath tickled each other's face warmly.

"Well, I want you to know that I would never leave your side. In fact, I would die for you."

Zelda gasped. "No you wouldn't." She said softly.

"Yes, I would. Most definitely." He lifted his hand up behind her head and pulled her face down so their lips met once more. That was where they spent the rest of the sunny day. In each other's arms of course!

(A/N: Okie dokie! There it is, another oneshot. I know it's not perfect, but whatever, I don't care. Review please! I will love you.)


End file.
